


Happy Tentacleween Cheetu

by PaperFox19



Series: Tentacleween [5]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Tentacles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween stretches far beyond, reaching past planets galaxies different dimensions time lines and more what holds these together? Tentacles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Tentacleween Cheetu

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Tentacleween

-x- Cheetu

Cheetu the young chimera ant had wandered into a town celebrating Halloween. He had been searching for prey but when he showed up in town he started getting candy he didn’t understand it but the stuff tasted good so he thought he’d enjoy himself.

Using his speed he hit house after house and collected quite the hall of candy.

He thought maybe other towns were celebrating this Halloween thing, and if they weren’t well he’d find his meal one way or another.

Cheetu ran and ran planning to make it to the next town in less than an hour.

However something got in his way. His instincts aleeres him of danger though he saw nothing. Then they came reaching out from the darkness, tentacles, long blue tentacles.

They rushed at him, Cheetu dropped his candy and dodged the tentacles. “Ha you gotta be quicker than that.” His tail hooked his bag of candy and he dashed off.

He looked back over his shoulder and saw he left the tentacles in the dust. He smirked, pleased with himself. Looking back ahead he realized his mistake.

Tentacles came out of nowhere yet everywhere at once. They grabbed his arms and legs and held him tight. Cheetu cursed as he was unable to escape.

He struggled but his strength was useless. Two tentacles moved to his chest brushing threw his spotted fur. The male shivered, and gasped when they found his nips hidden perfectly behind two black spots in his fur. “Ahhhhh!” New sensations hit him, he had never been touched like this before and it felt good.

His nips got hard under the teasing caress. The tentacles moved to flicking, each flick sending a spark of pleasure shooting down to his loins.

Cheetu’s cock grew hard and began pushing at the fabric of his daisy Duke style shorts. He groaned as his penis pushed at the fabric that wouldn’t give. It rubbed against the inside making him get wet.

The tentacles relieved his stress by yanking down the shorts and allowing his 7 incher to spring free. Cheetu moaned as his cock bobbed in the open air.

His penis was fine, human in shape, yellow with a pink tip, his cock came from a sheath, his balls were covered in white fur with black spots and his crotch was crowned with a nest of purple pubes.

The chimera ant was in for a big surprise as his legs were bound together. A tentacle came from the back and began to push between his legs, it ran along his taint balls and cock. Once it reached a good length it began to thrust.

“Ohhh!” The friction between his legs, the pressure to his balls and taint not to mention the light rubbing against his cock it felt amazing. “So good so good!” His tail wagged happily until a tentacle caught it.

Cheetu’s tail was stroked by the tentacle, the male moaned and his hips raised sticking his butt up higher in the air. “Feels so good so good more faster!”

The tentacles responded in kind the tentacle between his legs moved faster creating more friction along his taint balls and cock. It smelled divine, his musk, it rose from his crotch with each thrust and Cheetu was getting turned on by his own aroused scent.

The tentacles at his nipples left him and new ones appeared to take their place. They had holes in the tips and they latched onto his nipples and sucked on the perky buds. “Ahh gah aah hah hah!” Cheetu was drooling now. The pleasurable stimulus only continued, and his brain turned to mush.

‘This feels amazing so good I want more!’ More he got at the tentacles that had teased his nipples returned with friends and after a new location.

Cheetu’s ass was spread so all of the night could see his tight pink pucker. It twitched and seemed to beg being touched.

The tentacles became wet and began their assault. One tentacle pushed into his ass, it went slow as to not tear him, but his body proved very durable and in his aroused state it slipped in with no pain. Cheetu moaned as he felt the penetration, his insides were being stretched open and he loved it.

More tentacles joined the fun, one turned to two and two to three. The long tendrils danced inside his body, twisting and thrusting while getting his insides nice and wet.

“Ahh fuck so hot my insides, they’re stirring up my insides!” His cock was drooling now, pre overflowing and spilling down his penis.

The tentacles in his ass matched the pace with the one between his legs and with each thrust in the tentacles at his nips gave him a hard suck.

Poor Cheetu couldn’t take it, he came hard having the first orgasm in his life. His semen shot high into the air before falling to the ground.

The chimera ant had his tongue hanging out, his mind high off his release. His chest rose and fell as he panted, his cheeks burned with a blush his body still tingling from the aftershock.

He nearly lost it when he felt the tentacle between his legs move again. It rubbed against him, coaxing him back to arousal. He blinked and as his vision cleared he saw two phallic shaped tentacles coming towards him.

One went for his mouth oozing some kind of goo that smelled delicious. The other went to his ass, the previous tentacles removed thems but not before giving one final flick to the male’s prostate.

Flick (Thrusts out) “Ahh!”

Flick (The second thrusts out) “Ohh!”

Flick, and the third one slips out. His hole twitched as it was left gaping and empty, and the anthro whined at the loss.

He wouldn’t stay empty for long. The phallic tentacle pushed into his ass, just as the other pushed into his mouth. His insides became coated in the leaking goo, just as his mouth got a good taste.

Cheetu loved the taste, he’d never had anything like it before and he craved more. He started licking the tentacle hoping to get more of the delicious goo out. When that proved somewhat successful he began to suck, he sucked the tentacle like a hungry kitten. ‘More more more so yummy more!’

He soon was moaning as the tentacle in his ass began to move. It thrust in and out making sure to jab his sweet spot with every thrust.

Cheetu purred and moaned as the tentacle in his mouth moved as well. He was so blissed out he failed to notice the tentacles release his arms and legs.

The tentacle sliding between his legs and against his crotch remained and there he was being spitroasted by tentacles while the third teased him.

The only thing keeping him up was the tentacles, fucking him on both ends. His limbs hung low without a fight, and soon his toes were curling as he came again.

His channel got tighter, and the tentacles fired their goo. Cheetu was surprised but quickly began to chub what came in his mouth, while the goo filled his ass below.

The flow came more and more, filling his belly until it swelled. A new sensation filled him he felt full for the first time, the monstrous hunger was sated. He had to have this stuff again it was better than humans better than candy.

The tentacles vanished and he collapsed into a puddle of his own cum. He hadn’t realized he had been cumming. Just from the amount he had 3 climaxes from drinking and being filled with the goo.

He rubbed his swollen belly contently, and since he didn’t want to lose any of the goo inside him he stuffed his tail inside his ass. He drifted off into blissful slumber.

This is how he looked when Killua and Gon found him. They had been trick or treating in the town the Cheetu had been heading to.  
“Think this is a trick?” Gon looked him over.

“He might be a treat.” The boys decided to take him home with them. Cheetu had lost interest in eating humans and after some sniffing be learned what that goo was, at least for him, man milk!

He lived happily with Gon and Killua from that day on and was fed equally as happily by the two boys.

His happiest days was when he was spitroasted with Gon up his ass and Killua filling his mouth.

Trick or treat it really didn’t matter he was happy with the way if turned out. “Hey Cheetu wanna play tag?” Gon waved at him.

“Coming!” He raced off to play with his new family.

End

Happy Tentacleween (Halloween)


End file.
